


Red and tender, with a lovely hint of sweet spices

by MeRancholilt (SKanamiRye)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Carnivore, Character Death, Cooking, Corpses, Death, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, Eating, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesson 20 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Lesson 21 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers, Vore, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKanamiRye/pseuds/MeRancholilt
Summary: Beelzebub wanted to be with MC, forever, in his own definition as the Avatar of Gluttony of course(Spoilers warning for Lesson 20 and 21)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Red and tender, with a lovely hint of sweet spices

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING] Please read the tags and the following note carefully  
> Ok, first, if you stan Beel as an adorable buff baby demon boy or whatever, prepare to be disappointed because once again, everything I wrote is pretty much the complete opposite of his canon character/behaviour. And yay, I finally came back from the dead. But still I procastinated this fic way to long because of writer's block and school works so this didn't turn out as well as I initially thought. So... uh, be prepare for the horrible writing I could barely call a fic.
> 
> Oh and, I put the Non-con tag just in case. Both were (kind of) mutually consented in sex but MC didn't consent in harming their body whatsoever so I guess it counts as Non-con? Idk you decide.
> 
> English is my second language so expect some errors here and there, strange choices of phrasing sentences. Feel free to give me some feedback. I appreciate it a lot and it will help me improve in the future ^^  
> Hope you'll enjoy this <3

_"To be honest, there was one time when I was so incredibly hungry that I wanted to gobble you up, MC."_

  
  


_"I managed to resist the urge to do that, but now that I think about it, I wish I'd given into it."_

  
  


_"Because they say that "you are what you eat". Which means I'd be you, so we'd be together forever."_

  
  


Those were the words Beelzebub had said to them in their parting moments.

  
  


They sounded as innocent as they were unnerving. It sent a mix of both happiness and chilling fear straight down MC's spine. But during that time, they were too sad about leaving the Devildom to pay those words any mind.

  
  


Some time later, MC returned to the Devildom with Solomon's help. And they couldn't have been happier. They got to see their demon family again. The brothers missed their human ever since they went back to the human world, and MC really missed them too. They missed the brothers' silly but fun antics. However, they could be quite troublesome. For instance, like how Mammon accidentally dumped a bunch of aphrodisiac Golden Newt Syrups into everyone's soup recently.

  
  


One thing led to another. Now they had to go around trying to solve the situation. And that's how they found themselves in the kitchen with Beel. A very hungry Beel at that.

  
  


"Sorry MC. I don't think I can resist any longer. Could I nibble on you just a bit? Just a taste. MC…"

  
  


"I don't taste good...promise!", MC knew well that Beel would never hurt them. But they didn't really like the thought of him "accidentally" nibbling too hard on them either.

  
  


"Come on, the only way to know whether you like something is to try it." Now Beel was trying to give them the puppy eyes. "Also, I've never been a picky eater. Still, there are a few things I don't like… Solomon's cooking, for example…", he trailed off, memories of that one awful time making him frowned a bit.

  
  


"Here, I found a cream puff!", MC pulled out the small pastry and shoved it in the demon's direction when he yelled out...

  
  


"Wait, no! That cream puff…"

  
  


Before he could finish, the cream puff exploded, sending whip cream flying everywhere, sending a deafening blow to their ears and hurling them falling backward.

  
  


"...!" Beelzebub was no exception from the effect of the blow, whipped cream covering all over his body and even clung to his messy ginger hair.

  
  


"That cream puff was Belphie's." he said as he wiped the cream away from his face. "And apparently it was cursed so that it would explode if anyone else touched it." He explained, guilt written all over on his face. "...But I guess it's a little late to be telling you that now, huh?"

  
  


"Aww, what a waste of a perfectly good dessert…" he stared at MC. "That explosion sent whipped cream flying everywhere. It's all over you too, MC." Beel took a step closer to them. "You're covered in it from head to toe. ...Which actually makes you look even more delicious than you did before."

  
  


Beelzebub gently grabbed MC's chin and tilted the face upwards. "If you were hoping to distract me by grabbing that cream puff, your plan backfired." "I was trying **so** hard to resist the urge to nibble… But now that I see you standing in front of me covered in delicious whipped cream, I...I… It's just too much to handle!"

  
  


His eyes continuously flicked from their face down to their body. "First thing first, we've got to do something about all of the whipped cream you've got on you. Otherwise there's no telling when I might lose control and just…"

  
  


"There's some in my lips… Get it off for me.", MC cut him off, voice demanding and eyes almost shining with determination.

  
  


"Your lips? MC, it almost sounds like you **want** me to give in to these urges…", he hesitated for a moment. "Still, your lips look so soft… How can I say no?"

  
  


"Mm…" Beel leaned in, connecting his lips with theirs. His tongue darted out to lick at the cream stuck on their lips. They shared a kiss like that for a few short moments before Beel broke the kiss, then rested his forehead on theirs as he let himself get lost in their eyes.

  
  


"...See? I knew it. They **are** soft. And sweet." Beel said, voice low as he rubbed his thumb on their lips. "It makes it really hard to stop. It's like… I can't get enough of you…"

  
  


Beel leant in again, their lips only a hair's breadth as he whispered.

  
  


"I want more, MC…"

* * *

  
  


*munch* *munch* *munch*...

  
  


"...Hey, MC. I really was acting weird earlier, huh?" He called out to MC, who was sitting on the other side of the table with a cup of water in hand.

  
  


"So that's what Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup does to you…" he chuckled nervously, clearly still feeling responsible for what happened. "But all you had to do was give me an order, and as soon as I obeyed, the effect just disappeared. It almost feels like it never happened."

  
  


Another chuckled followed by a short silence. 

  
  


"I'm sorry for putting you through that." Beel softly spoke, then went right back to busying himself with food. "...Mm, I have to say, this is some good cheesecake..." *munch* *munch* *munch*...

  
  


"Ugh, I don't believe this…" a voice suddenly rang out from behind, catching both of them off guard with the sheer irritation laced in its tone. "You touched my cream puff, didn't you?"

  
  


"Belphie..."

  
  


"Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE!", Belphegor spat, then turned to look at MC. "I take it that all this whipped cream covering the kitchen came from my cream puff? So you knew it was mine, and yet you still tried to eat it?" He huffed, sounding disappointed in both of them. "I didn't expect this from you, **MC**..."

  
  


"Belphie, it's not what you think." Beel tried to explain.

  
  


"Oh yeah? How exactly?"

  
  


"Um, well you see… The thing is–"

  
  


"I'm sorry, Belphie..." MC took it upon themselves to apologize before Beel could continue.

  
  


"...Gr!", Belphie then turned to glare at Beel. "Real crafty, Beel...making MC your partner in crime."

  
  


"It's not like that, Belphie. It's my fault MC is covered in whipped cream…"

  
  


"...Whatever, I've had it. See ya." Belphie stomped angrily through the door, not bothering to hear what they had to say any longer.

  
  


"Go after him, MC." He said, looking at the door then back at them. "One of us needs to, and I think he'd rather have you show up than me."

* * *

  
  


After that incident, Beel couldn't help but think about what the rest of MC would taste like. Were they as sweet as their lips seem to be? How would they taste with some spices? Or even better, with more sweet? Chocolate? Whipped cream? There were so many options.

  
  


"Beel?" A call of his name pulled him out of his own daydream.

  
  


"Yeah, MC?" He looked down to find the human he was fantasizing of peering up at him, concern evident in their always shining eyes. They look so cute from this angle.

  
  


"Are you alright? You kind of spaced out there." They said as they tried to reach a hand up his forehead to check his temperature.

  
  


"Mm. I'm okay." Beel smiled at them. "I was thinking what we're going to have for dinner."

  
  


As if on cue, his stomach growled. If they hadn't known better, they would've mistaken it for some monster's roar. But still, it still made them jump a bit for how loud and inhuman-sounding it was.

  
  


"Pfft. You've just had lunch you know." They giggled at his rumbling stomach. Their voice sounded so pure and angelic, like a song. "Come on." They tugged his wrist, pulling him in their direction. Of course they couldn't have enough strength to drag such a demon like him, but who was he to decline? "Let's get you something to eat, big guy."

* * *

  
  


Every day since then, the urge to taste the human grew stronger with each day. He would think about it even when he was already chowing down food. It haunted him even in his sleep. He would even get hard just by thinking of it. It was beginning to make his life more difficult. He couldn't focus on whatever it was he was doing, as his thought would always circle back to the taste of the human.

  
  


Beelzebub had been clingier than usual. It started off small, he would sit next to them more often at lunch or dinner time. Then it escalated to him just "happening" to bump into them around more often, and afterwards he just started to follow them around like a puppy following its owner. It was kind of cute but it did weird MC out. Everytime they questioned him about it he would just change the subject. He desperately wanted to taste them, but he was too embarrassed to ask and didn't want to scare them off.

  
  


Fortunately, today luck was on his side. Everyone was off to their own things. Lucifer was summoned to the castle. Mammon went off to one of his money making schemes. Levi was in line to buy the newest game that just came out. Satan visited a new cat café and Asmo went on a shopping spree and the club. The only people left in the house were him, his twin, and MC. Belphie was probably up in the attic sleeping since he hadn't seen him around all day, so this should be easy.

  
  


He found MC lounging in the common area, homework long forgotten on the coffee table, D.D.D. in hand. He quietly approached them, unsure of how to phrase it without making things awkward between them. It didn't take too long for them to notice him. MC looked up from their phone, smiling at the sixth-born.

  
  


"Hey, Beel! What's up?", they piped up, smiling brightly at him. Their adorable smile always made his heart flutter a little.

  
  


"Hey, MC. Do you have a moment right now?", he pretty much knew the answer by now, but he didn't know any other way to break the ice and hopefully MC would be pliable enough to his request.

  
  


"Yeah!", they replied, gesturing to the pile of homework on the table. "I'm almost done with this but got bored with some problems so I've just been lazing around. What do you need, though?"

  
  


"Oh, well… Can you come to my room first?"

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Clicked._

  
  


"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

  
  


Closing the door after himself, Beel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and looked straight at MC with a determined but also shy stare.

  
  


"Beel?"

  
  


In a flash, Beel was already in front of them, one hand gripping their wrist tightly, the other pinning them down the bed by their shoulder. His head ducked down quickly to catch their lips in a messy and hungry kiss. His tongue swiped at their bottom lip and as soon as they opened their mouth up for him, eagerly entwined with theirs in a heated dance for dominance. The human was a writhing mess under the assault. Their mind was soon hazy with lust and the last thing of concern was the reason why this demon was acting like this.

  
  


"MC…" he panted after breaking the kiss, eyes lidded and voice thick with lust. "Can I taste you?"

  
  


"Y-Yes... please." They breathed out, face flushed a bright red and breathing ragged. 

  
  


Almost immediately, Beel dove in and locked lips with them again. His tongue greedily exploring their mouth, savouring their taste. Hands making quick work with unbuttoning their clothes, almost ripping them off in the process. 

  
  


Once the shirt was off, his hands were all over their body. The rough, calloused hands wanders up their arms, then down their torso. He broke the kiss, leaving the human flushed red and panting for air then started nipping at their jaw and neck and pressing opened mouth kisses down their chest. Beel took one of the perky nipples into his mouth, tongue eagerly swirling about the bud, alternating between hard sucks and soothing licks. 

  
  


"Just as I thought… you taste so sweet." He spoke against their chest. "And so soft too…"

  
  


His other hand played with the other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. The motions left them shuddering and moaning, each of his touch sending electrifying sparks down their spine.

  
  


After he got bored of teasing their areola, he slipped his hand down and passed their waistband. Big fingers prodded their hole and easily slipped past the entrance with how wet they were. Beel stated to rub their inside, coaxing out delicious moans and cries of his name from the writhing human. 

  
  


"This place here is delicious too." He removed his hand and sucked on his fingers. "Even sweeter than any nectar I have ever tasted."

  
  


The next minutes were a blur. Both were naked, exchanging messy kisses and panting and grunting heavily, body pressed up so impossibly closed against each other. Beelzebub was practically pounding into the human while they were clinging to his shoulders for dear life, hips slamming down to meet with every thrust. Every thrust, every delicious brush of his hard cock against their sweet spot sent them teetering closer to the edge of blissful release.

It didn't last long before they finally tipped over the edge, waves after waves of pleasure crashing over them. With one final thrust, Beelzebub reached his climax as well, spilling into them with ropes after ropes of thick white seeds. In the heat of the moment and desire to melt into MC, Beel bit down on MC's shoulders on instinct.

  
  


And the next thing he knew, the taste of iron, warm and thick, flooded his senses.

  
  


Beel pulled back to look at his lover, now missing a chunk of flesh on their neck where he bit down, blood gushing freely from the wound. His gaze flitted to their eyes, one second ago hazy and full of lust, now filled with horror and shock. They locked eyes with him, staring their blood stained his mouth and smeared on his cheeks. They slowly raised a hand and pressed at the gap on their neck, then looked at their blood stained hand, the horrified look in their eyes only intensified.

  
  


"Wha...What…? Beel! What did you– Mmph!"

  
  


They were quickly silenced by Beel's lips on their mouth once again. He hungrily swallowed any complaints they intended to make, completely ignored their whimpers of pain from the wound and his sharp nails digging into their arms.

  
  


Only one thing was in his mind then.

  
  


_To be one with them._

  
  


And not "be one" as in melting in one another in an intimate moment like this. _No_ . He _wanted_ to devour them, to have every fiber of them in him, to have their blood flowing along his own in his veins.

  
  


He wanted _all_ of them.

  
  


_Down to every last bit._

  
  


He peeled himself from them and cupped their face, holding their gaze tentatively. Lurking in those deep amethyst eyes no longer held the light they used to, in their place was something dark, lustful, and hunger. An immeasurable hunger for _them_.

  
  


"Beel…" they whimpered pathetically. No doubt they were frightened. They wanted to know why he was doing this, they wanted to run away from him. Their instincts are screaming, begging them to stay away from him as far as possible, but the loss of blood made them delirious, and his still hard member in them made them weak in the knees.

  
  


They couldn't escape.

  
  


They were completely trapped in his hold. And the moment they saw the dangerous gleam of hunger flaring in those purple eyes, they knew they were done for.

  
  


There was nowhere to run.

  
  


There was nowhere to hide.

  
  


He leaned in and captured their lips in a kiss again. At the same time he slammed his hip back into them, setting a merciless pace despite their scream of protest. At this point he was purely rutting into them, all the while continuously biting and ripping chunks of flesh off of their poor fragile body.

  
  


With each thrust is another bite taken.

  
  


"Haaa…ahh... Ah! Wait, no-"

  
  


One bite on their shoulder.

  
  


_Mine._

  
  


"Beel!" They flailed hopelessly in his grasp.

  
  


One bite next to the first on their neck.

  
  


_Mine._

  
  


"S-Stop!" They clawed at his back to try to get his attention, but to no avail.

  
  


Another bite near the junction of their chest.

  
  


_M i n e ._

  
  


"Please stop…"

  
  


And another bite on their arm.

  
  


**_M i n e ._ **

  
  


"Nngh… mhn…"

  
  


And more and more bites on their collarbone.

  
  


_Not enough..._

  
  


Blood flowed freely from the gaping wound.

  
  


_Not enough!_

  
  


The sound of flesh being ripped echoed in the air.

  
  


_More._

  
  


The screams of agony drowned out in his own ears.

  
  


**_More!_ **

  
  


Beel continued to rip off their flesh while the poor human helplessly screamed, fingers desperately clawing at his back and kicking him, trying anything to get out of his grasp, to stop the pain. But unfortunately, no matter what they did, it was in vain. Nothing they did affected the demon. They were too weak. Not like they could stand against him with his physique and strength anyway, but with having lost too much blood, they were even weaker than a child compared to Beelzebub. It was only a matter of time before they gave up completely, having ran out of strength or will, who knew? But they finally submitted to their fate and the pain slowly ebbs to pleasure once again, but not enough to forget how Beelzebub was ravenously devouring them.

  
  


It didn't take long before they came hard again. Their vision filled with stars and their walls squeezing down on him, bringing Beelzebub to his own climax and milking him to the last drop.

  
  


When he finally came down from his high, he pulled back to look at MC. They were passed out at this point. Their body flushed and dripped red blood and covered with bite marks all over. Their abused hole full of his semen, trickling down all over the curves of their thighs. They look so beautiful, so appetizing, so alluring that Beel couldn't help but drool again.

  
  


An idea came into Beel's mind at that moment. He picked up their body, headed to the kitchen and placed it on the table. Then he moved to the cabinet and took out a meat cleaver, a hacksaw, some short-bladed knives and other kitchen utensils and placed them next to MC. 

  
  


MC regain consciousness after a few moments. Their body was still so sore from the intimate session that they couldn't move. Their blurry vision could only make out the moving blur of messy orange hair and that the figure was holding something.

  
  


"Beel…?"

  
  


MC's eyesight quickly recovered. And then it fully hit them what was going on.

  
  


"H-Hang on… What are you doing…?"

  
  


"Oh, you're awake!" Beel smiled warmly at them. However, the way his lips curved was nothing warm, instead, it felt eerily scary.

  
  


MC swallowed the lumped in their throat as their horrified gaze plastered on the sixth-born. Their voice seemingly left them.

  
  


"Don't worry MC. This will only hurt a bit."

  
  


The sixth-born grabbed the blade and started making a deep ear-to-ear cut from one corner of the jaw to the other with one hand, the other keeping their head still against the table. It happened so fast that the unfortunate human didn't even get a chance to utter any coherent sound. Blood was gushing out from the cut in only mere seconds, pooling on the table and trickling down, staining the marble floor with its rich crimson color.

  
  


After most of the blood had drained out, he continued cutting the wound open to the back of their neck until all muscles and ligaments were out of the way. He gripped their head with both hands and gently twisted it off, pulling a few vertebrae out along the way. It took a bit of strength to completely separate the head from the spine with a loud, slimy pop.

  
  


Then he began skinning them. The Avatar of Gluttony scored the flesh, lightly cutting down and making sure he had the right depth and direction, then brought the knife as flat as possible to the surface to cut it away while peeling the skin away at the same time. He carefully flayed the skin, exposing the shiny red meat underneath and threw the skin in a bucket he had prepared before. After he was done, Beel moved on to their torso. He grabbed the knife and sliced their solar plexus, from the breastbone to the stomach, open with it. The metallic blade ran smoothly on them, echoing soft tearing noises as if the flesh was merely a paper in the empty kitchen. He then proceeded to force the flesh apart, revealing their internal organs and removing them out of their body. He carefully separated their heart from the slimy mess and preserved it in a pretty, small glass box in the fridge.

  
  


When all of that was out of the way, he moved onto chopping off their limbs. _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._ The even sound of the knife heavily hitting against the table echoed in the empty kitchen. When the body was fully dismembered, the demon withdrew the bones and split the carcass along the spine. He applied the same process as before to the rest of MC's body, skinning and leaving only unnecessary parts in a disgusting bloody mess of tiny pieces of meat and broken bones behind.

  
  


Beel then proceeded to grab the necessary kitchenware to prepare for his meal. The embodiment of Gluttony paused for a moment to place MC's head on the counter, gently giving its bloody lips a soft, affectionate peck before getting back to work. He took out some pans and began heating the cauldron, throwing some vegetables, potatoes, carrots along with some of the flesh and their organs in, adding some water and condiments and stirred the mixture a bit before leaving the pot to simmer. He turned back to seasoning the breast and thigh meat and putting them onto the grill. The gluttonous demon was happily humming a familiar tune while going about the other preparations, mouth watering at all the things he was about to eat. The charming aroma steak wafted all throughout the house. It took many hours to turn MC's corpse into delectable meals, but it was finally done.

  
  


Beelzebub brought out the various dishes and laid them out on the grand table in the dining room. He also took MC's head and placed it on the spot next to him on the table and sat down.

  
  


"Itadakimasu."

  
  


He immediately began digging in, not sparing a care about table manners as per usual. Stuffing mouthful after mouthful bites, he happily hummed like a child getting to eat his favourite meal after a prideful achievement. The large dining room was fairly quiet, saved only for the chewing noises alongside the praises and hums of content from the demon.

  
  


"MC, look! This pâté made from your liver tastes so good!" He said as he held up his fork in front of their unresponsive remnants with a big goofy smile on his face. But as quick as it came, that smile faded as he realized that MC couldn't reply to him, not anymore. MC's head just sat there, with a pair of dark and lifeless, glassy, tear stained eyes staring back at the sixth-born.

  
  


"Oh… I forgot…" a frown tugged at his lips. His face now was like a sad puppy, if only it wasn't for exactly what he was doing. "But it's okay though!", he piped up again, grinning brightly as he kissed MC on the forehead, "Even if you can't hear me, you can feel it, right?" He patted his stomach, looking very proud of himself. "I'm almost finished. Then we can fully be with each other, _forever!"_

  
  


As soon as he finished the sentence, he wasted not a single second to resume devouring the remaining scraps. He kept praising how soft and tender their meat were, how it felt so buttery and juicy with every bite he took.

  
  


In a matter of seconds, everything was cleared of the plates. Beelzebub let out a loud sigh of both contentment and a bit of exhaustion. But that only lasted for a moment before he was hungry again.

  
  


The main course was done. Now it was time for dessert.

  
  


The gluttonous sixth-born brought out the heart that he had been savouring in the refrigerator. He decided to keep it raw and fresh instead of cooking it so as to savour their taste to every last bit. He gazed at the little heart that fitted so perfectly in his palms. It looked so small and fragile, as if one wrong move and it would break into pieces. He took a moment contemplating whether he should eat it in one go or slowly consuming their heart. In the end, he settled for swallowing their heart in one go, feeling the shape and the smooth, slippery texture of their most delicate core going through his throat and into the pit of his stomach, feeling it quickly dissolved to nothing and united as one with him in his pumping blood stream.

  
  


"We are one now." Beelzebub let out a sigh of contentment. "Forever and ever. Until the end of time." He softly whispered as he gently cradled MC's head in his embrace.

  
  


"I love you so much, MC."

**Author's Note:**

> This in general still doesn't sit well with me because  
> 1\. I was way too ambitious in building the plot for the fic and that led to a not very properly connected story. I tried to fix it but eh 😔  
> 2\. I didn't have the right knowledge or vocab in describing gorey stuff or whatvever so oof  
> 3\. Procastination. I had the idea stuck in my head after playing Lesson 20 but couldn't write it and then before I knew it, I had absolutely no idea what i was going for anymore  
> But lmao I'm pretty much done trying to salvage anything anyway. I feel better now that I got it off my list of debt too. I didn't really intend to finish this but I was so desperate to get an UR+ card in the Halloween event that I said I'd finish this fic if Beel's UR+ card came home and lol he did, right when I thought I couldn't get it as I was close to using all 100DV I had been saving like crazy for the gacha. And that how I ended up here lmao.


End file.
